A Day in the Life of Lambda
by missmoney101
Summary: Calmness: Freedom from agitation, excitement or passion; tranquility; serenity. The life of the AI fragment of calmness, Lambda. Rated T for swearing and Tucker in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A Day in the Life of Lambda

_Alpha's POV_

Lambda's POV

* * *

_I was resting in my storage unit, as I did every day, when the alarms began to wail._

_"Oh fuck!" I sat up quickly and ran a diagnostic on the Mother of Invention's condition. It was not good. It appeared that we had been attacked by an enemy ship (more than likely Staff of Charon; those mother fuckers seem to seriously have it in for us) and our main engine had been damaged badly. If I didn't fix it soon, then it could either blow up the reactor and us with it, or we could crash on a nearby planet. Neither sounded fun so I hurriedly calmed myself and pulled up a map of the engine's circuitry. I cracked my fingers and began working. The ship gave a very scary shudder and I almost instantly began to panic._

Calm down Alpha! _I told myself sternly. Just rewire the vital components so we can land safely and don't explode._

_"Hey Director! You there?" I said aloud._

_"I'm here Alpha," his southern accent reassured me and calmed me down. However, for some reason, as I began to calm myself, I began to get more agitated. The more I tried, the more worried I got._

_"We seem to have a problem with the main engine," I said, my voice trembling and raising to a small squeak of terror at the end._

Get a GRIP Alpha! _I yelled inside my head. I frantically began working on the circuits but it was doing absolutely nothing! The feeling of panic rose dramatically as the ship gave a huge shudder._

_"No, no, no!" I howled. "I won't let us all die! I WON'T!" I began hyperventilating as a crack appeared in the hull._

_"Director!" I screamed, all feeling of calmness completely deserting me. "Counsellor! Shit is going down! I'm not sure that I can maintain control any longer! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"_

_I'm so sorry I failed you all, I thought bleakly to everyone on the ship, seriously fucking freaking out. The Mother of Invention split in two as all feeling of calmness disappeared from myself. I screamed, not caring who could hear me anymore._

* * *

"Welcome to the world Lambda. And happy birthday."

That was the first thing I ever heard. I had no idea who the voice belonged to or whether they would harm me but I remained calm. Strange, it seemed that calmness was the dominant emotion in my being.

"May I ask who you are?" I said.

"I am the Director of Project Freelancer," the Director said. "Do you know who you are?"

"Yes," I frowned, slightly puzzled but I wasn't worried about it. "My name is...Alpha?"

"No, no," a different voice laughed gently. "Your name is Lambda. I am the Counsellor by the way."

"Lambda," I said slowly, testing my name out. That was funny, I could have sworn that my name was Alpha...oh well, it doesn't matter. I am Lambda now, the king of calmness.

_Where did that come from?_ I wondered, shaking my head slightly. That was weird, but it didn't faze me.

"Now Lambda," the Director continued. "The members of the project (who are codenamed after states) have AIs, but before we can assign you to one, we have to give you some tests. The Counsellor has discovered that you can activate teleportation on armour so we'll work from there tomorrow. But you must be tired now so you may rest. Do you have any questions?"

"Are there more AIs?" I asked.

"There are several," the Counsellor's soft voice replied. I liked his voice; it had a calming effect to it. Given that calmness is kind of my thing, I downloaded a recording of his voice and stored it so that I could analyse it later.

"What about the agents?" I asked.

"Why don't we give you the files on the top 8 agents?" the Director suggested. "They will answer your questions and it can also relax you."

"Thank you, that would be most appreciated," I replied calmly.

"Transmitting files now," the Counsellor said and 8 files popped up in the databanks of the storage unit (at least I presumed it was a storage unit) that I was in.

"Thank you Counsellor."

"You're welcome Lambda. Now, goodnight. We will see you in the morning for testing."

"Goodnight Counsellor. Goodnight Director," I said and opened the file labelled 'Rank 8'.

Codename: Agent South Dakota

Nickname: South

Armour: Lilac and Light Green

Armour ability: Bubble Shield

AI: N/A

Rank 7

Codename: Agent Maine

Nicknamed: Maine

Armour: White and Orange

Armour Ability: Enhanced Strength

AI: Sigma

Rank 6

Codename: Agent Washington

Nickname: Wash

Armour: Grey and Yellow

Armour Ability: EMP

AI: N/A

Rank 5

Codename: Agent North Dakota

Nickname: North

Armour: Purple and Dark Green

Armour Ability: Bubble Shield

AI: Theta

Rank 4

Codename: Agent Wyoming

Nickname: Wyoming

Armour: Silver

Armour Ability: Time Distortion

AI: Gamma

Rank 3

Codename: Agent New York

Nickname: York

Armour: Tan and White

Armour Ability: Healing Unit

AI: Delta

Rank 2

Codename: Agent Carolina

Nickname: Carolina

Armour: Teal

Armour Ability: Sprint

AIs: Eta and Iota

Rank 1

Codename: Agent Texas

Nickname: Tex

Armour: Black

Armour Ability: Cloaking

AI: Omega

As I looked over the files, I wondered if I would be assigned to Washington or South Dakota because they didn't have an AI yet. As I looked over the files again, I noticed that North and South Dakota were very similar; their codenamed, armour colour and abilities. Perhaps they were related? As I thought about this, I gave a yawn. It appeared that the Director was right; reading through the files was very relaxing and calming. Quickly scanning through my (limited) databanks, I found some information that said music was very relaxing and calming (excellent) so I did another scan for some tunes. I had no idea where they came from, but I wasn't going to complain with the rules of calmness. Putting on a tube, I closed my eyes and thought about what I would do tomorrow. I was going to prove myself and be assigned to a worthy agent in order to make the Director and Counsellor and the higher ranking agents and their AIs proud.

* * *

**A.N. Basically, this story is about the life of one of my three OCs (Lambda, the AI fragment of calmness) from when he was created from the Alpha in chapter 18 of Feelings to where he was implanted into Escopeta in chapter 3 of Teams and Families. Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review but no flames! Any flames will be instantly fed to The Meta or used to help Lopez in repairing Red Team's Warthogs that have been blown up yet again**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 67

I look to my left and see the drone running towards me. In my virtual training room, I am fighting drones in insurrection armour as they seem to be the biggest threat to Project Freelancer. I quickly teleport to the side of him and blow his head off with the shotgun I am using. Two more run at me and raise their weapons. I dodge the punch that one of them has thrown at me and slide under the other, firing my shotgun. I saw someone do the same thing in a film, I think it was called 'Resident Evil'. I have no idea why the Director downloaded it into my storage unit; it wasn't relaxing or calming at all. If I wasn't the calmness fragment (at least, that's what the marines keep referring to me as) then I would have been...what's the phrase?...scared shitless. As it happens, the drone explodes and incinerates the one next to him. I whirl round to face the rest but the whole arena suddenly flickers and I'm back in my storage unit.

"We're sorry to end your training session so abruptly Lambda," the Counsellor's calm voice echoes. "But we have some news that might appeal to you."

"I understand," I say in the same tone as the Counsellor.

"Your training sessions have been incredibly successful," the Director's voice barks. "And we have decided that you are now ready to meet the members of Project Freelancer. This is a huge privilege Lambda," he adds sternly. "No other AI has been allowed to do this before implantation into an agent."

"I understand," I repeat, excited at the prospect of having a break from almost non-stop training and the occasional film.

"Excellent," the Counsellor says softly. "Alright Lambda, here is what you are to do..."

* * *

About three quarters of an hour later, I am standing outside the 'mess hall'. I have been given some robotic armour to house myself in. The design is that of the bridge crew that I saw when we passed them. I am calm but I am also a bit nervous. The Director gave me very specific instructions about what to do; I am to go in, collect a cup of...coffee I think he called it, and go and sit down with the other marines, during that time I can scan the agents and find out all I need to know about them. If I am invited over to sit with some agents, then that is fine, as long as I don't take my helmet off. If I'm not, that's fine too because I'll have collected the information that I required. I take a deep breath to calm myself (the Counsellor is currently my favourite person; he offers me loads of information on calmness) and push the doors open. As arranged, I walk over to the 'coffee' machine and begin to operate it. As I am filling a cup, I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see an agent with blue armour (a nice calming colour) and a friendly smile.

"Hey!" he says. "You look new here! Welcome to Project Freelancer! My name is Agent Florida, or you could call me Butch Flowers if you want, but most people call me by my codename." He shakes my hand warmly as I record his voice, also quite calming, and take a scan.

"My name is..." Argh! Why didn't we think of a name?! Drat! "...uh, Leo. Recently transferred." Fortunately Florida gives me another big smile.

"Bit nervous?" he asks warmly. "Don't worry, everyone here is really nice." I begin to relax and follow as Florida motions for me to come with him. I have taken a few steps forwards before a voice calls out behind me.

"Hey, fresh meat!" it jeers. I turn round and find myself face to face with a lilac and light green agent. I take a step backwards from her glaring brown eyes that aren't quite covered by her salt-and-pepper hair that falls over her forehead. Quickly I run a scan of her and it reveals that this is Agent South Dakota. I might become her AI so I should try and get on her good side.

"Uh, hello?" I say. South Dakota scowls at me so I guess that that didn't work.

"You new here?" she demands.

"Um, yes. Recently transferred."

"From where?"

"Er..."

"South, are you interrogating the newbies again?" a male voice interrupts.

_So many of these agents' voices have calming qualities_, I muse to myself as I take a recording of it.

"Don't be ridiculous North," South Dakota rolls her eyes. So he must be North Dakota. I look at their features; they must be twins because they have the same colour eyes and hair colour. North Dakota smiles at me and extends his hand. I grasp it like Florida did to mine earlier and we both shake hands.

"I'm North Dakota," he introduces himself. "And I guess that you've already met my sister, South." He indicates her, grinning. She scowls and raises her middle finger at him.

"Pleased to meet you," I say, my voice fortunately remaining calm. South Dakota glares at me, considering something. She eventually nods in satisfaction and jerks her knee up. It hits me smack in the balls and I inadvertently let out a squawk of pain.

"South!" North Dakota says, aghast.

"_What_?" South Dakota asks innocently.

"Ow," I groan.

"Hey South, are you stealing my moves?" another female voice asks. We all turn to see a woman with stormy blue eyes and black hair that matches the shade of her armour standing behind us.

"Sorry Tex," South Dakota says sweetly. Tex...this must be Agent Texas then, the best agent in the project. Behind Texas there are four men standing behind her. The one closest to her has blonde hair and steady green eyes and grey and yellow armour. Oh! This is Agent Washington then! I should try and make a better impression on him than I did on South Dakota because after all, I could become either of their AI. The man standing behind Washington only has one eye, brown hair and gold and white armour which means that he must be Agent New York then. The man next to him has black hair (but not as black as Texas') and a very impressive moustache. He is also wearing silver armour which must mean that he is Agent Wyoming. The last man has a lot of scar tissue around his throat, dark brown hair and brown eyes. His armour is white and orange so he must be Agent Maine. Looking back at Texas and Washington, I see that something seems to be going on between them because, as they all collect their food, Washington keeps stroking the back of Texas' hand. New York confirms this as I am stirring my coffee.

"Just a heads up; Wash and Tex are together. They've even had a baby but the Director made them get rid of her. So I'm just warning you not to make any moves on either of them (sorry man, don't know which way you swing) otherwise the other night come along and rip your head off," he whispers in my ear.

"I'll try to avoid that," I say and he gives a chuckle.

"You're pretty good," he comments. "Hey, d'you wanna come sit with us? Don't worry about South, she's like this to all the newbies; agents, marines or bridge crew."

"Thank you very much," I say and follow him over. As the top 8 agents eat their food and talk and I pretend to drink my coffee, I can't help but think about Washington and Texas' child. Did she have blonde hair and blue eyes or black hair and green eyes? Was she most like her father or her mother? I think about asking the Director about her but it seems to be a sensitive subject so I decide against it. As I walk back to my storage unit, after the Director had commed me and I said goodbye to the agents, I keep thinking about the child. Strange, I would quite like to meet her.

* * *

**A.N. Of course, as all you lot who have read Teams and Families know, Lambda does meet Tex and Wash's daughter**


End file.
